Munkcast S1 Ep 12
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: If you look up Munk Media, you'll see these munkcasts are based on that.


_**Munkcast S. 1 Ep. 12**_

 ****Sorry for** _ **another**_ **late munkcast. Super busy!** ******

"Welcome to the munkcast!" Simon greeted.

"Alright, let's hurry up so we can go to bed." Brittany says.

"Alvinette…" said Simon.

"Awe nuts! The devil's back." Alvin huffed.

"Actually, it doesn't sound that bad. Listen here." Simon told them, adjusting his glasses.

 _Alvinette_

 _J: How did you feel in "I Hate u" when Alvin was in the hospital fighting for his life?_

"I was feeling a lot of emotions at that time. Guilt, sadness, fear." J began to tear up. "Sitting beside Alvin's unconscious body thinking 'Is this it? Is this the day I watch my best friend die? And it was all my fault. After everything we've been through was that the end? Did I save him from Ronald several times just so he'd die because of something _I_ did?" J look at Alvin, who tried hard not to cry on screen again, and then down at her lap.

"J, it's okay. I don't blame you." Alvin put his paw over her hand. J hugged him tightly and he returned it. Alvin tried to pull, but J wouldn't let him go.

"Just let me hold you a little longer." She says and Alvin hugged her again.

"What?" Miles asked.

"No time to explain. Just read the story J made of it." Simon replied.

"Got it." Says Miles.

 _CountryGeek8_

 _Hey guys! I'm back! Anyway, this question is for everyone including J and/or Miles. Can you please play Marry, Kiss, Kill? and question for J and Miles. J/miles: If you guys DID reproduce(Miles's Doubts) what would you name your kids and how many kids do u want?_

"We don't like this game!" Jeanette squeaked. "I already did this. Um, my answer was… Marry Simon, Kiss Theodore, and Kill Alvin."

Alvin huffed.

"I didn't mean it, Alvin, I promise." Jeanette told him.

Everyone looked at J.

"Fine. Marry Miles, ummm, kiss Alvin. I mean he already kissed me twice so…" J and Alvin blushed.

"Wait what?!" everyone said.

"Crap, I'm an idiot!" J hit herself in the head.

"What do you mean _twice_?!" Brittany demanded.

"Um, well, other than Simon's dare, during 'Love Hurts,' Alvin tried to replace you with me…" J explained.

"He was _that_ desperate?" Brittany asked rudely.

"Hey!" J and Miles retorted in unison.

"I was joking." Brittany said and turned to Alvin. "Don't do it again."

Alvin put his arms in the surrender position.

"Kill… God, I can't do this…" J bowed her head.

"Ya have to." Said Brittany.

"Kill, um, Theodore?" J said as if it were a question.

"K-Kill me?" Theodore asked, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, boo…" J held him close. "I didn't mean it, I promise."

"Okay me, Marry Britt, kiss J, kill Eleanor… no offence." Alvin said.

"Yeah, yeah." Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Marry Alvin, kiss Theodore, kill Miles." Brittany said.

"Wha? Hey!" Miles crossed his arms and slumped in his chair.

"Marry Jeanette, of course, uh… kiss Brittany, kill… I don't mean it, I swear it, Miles…" Simon says.

"You're F-ng kidding me." Miles said.

"Okay, marry Eleanor, kiss… Jeanette *Jeanette blushes* and kill Brittany…" Theodore said.

"A world without moi?" Brittany asked.

"Sorry…" Theodore says.

"Marry Theodore, kiss Simon, kill Miles." Eleanor said. Miles said nothing as tears flooded his blue eyes. Alvin noticed it.

"Dude, you seriously crying right now?" Alvin asked and everyone looked at him.

"No…" Miles rubbed his eyes and looked away.

"Awe, Miles. Baby, it's just a game, a really effed up game." J said. Miles looked into J's green eyes, and then rested his head on her shoulder as J wrapped her arms around him.

"It's only cuz we've known you for the least amount of time." Brittany said. "So don't cry about it."

Miles looked up at J with a reddened face, clearly embarrassed. J decided to move off the topic.

"Next question, uh…. Oh, okay. FTR, ContryGeek, there is no 'if' it's a 'when.'" Said J. Miles got off of J.

"What was the question?" he asked and looked at the question.

"Oh. Yeah." Miles chuckled.

"For a girl, Miley. Like a girl version of Miles?" J says.

"For a boy, Jude or Julius. For J." Miles added. "As to how many, where not sure. I'm saying 2-3."

"I'm saying 4-5. I was born in a big family. And look at this family! There's 10 people living in this house, counting me." J said.

"But it's not _your_ family or _this_ family, it's a _new_ family; _our_ family." Miles argued. "And 5 is too many!"

"Well, I said _4_ -5…" J retorted.

"Whatever." Miles said. "We shouldn't argue about this. We're only 20."

"Yeah." J agreed.

 _ADChipmunk_

 _I got a question on Dave. Dave, why did you finally adopted to them in Alvin and the chipmunk4, you should adopted them after Chipmunk 2 and Chipmunk 3, not at the end of Chipmunk 4. So, care to explain them why you finally adopted them for a reason?_

I got a question to J: in your 2015 version, was it hard to look after Baby Alvin which I'd have to say, he's cute. So what happen if your Alvin in the movies version. Was it going to be very difficult. And so are you going to be in Alvin and the Chipmunk met Frankenstein or Werewolf? Or you are not to keen on them. And, I'm pound of you to look after them and you are a great sister to them, I'm glad you like Alvin, Simon and Theodore who gladly accept you to be your sister and of course good friends to Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor.

I got no question of Simon and Theodore, nor as Brittany. They're fine.  
Alvin: Well, I have to say Alvin, which I'm going to tell you that your my favourite Chipmunks, the king of cool. So, I'm asking you a question. What is your favourite singer, Michael Jackson or this Justin Bieber or different verity of singer?  
Jeanette, do you believe in Angel?  
Eleanor: If you had a job with Theodore, what jobs to you take? And you also my favourite Chipettes.

Sorry Miles, no question to you.

"Dad, there's a question for you!" Alvin called.

"Really?" Dave came in. "Let me see."

Dave read the question.

"That's a good question." Dave began. "I love the chipmunks and I never really thought about it then. As far as I was concerned, they were already my sons and I didn't need a sheet of paper to tell me that."

"We love you too, official and legal dad." Alvin said. Dave chuckled and patted his head.

"I'm gonna go make dinner." He says and leaves.

Miles lifted his head from J's shoulder.

"Hey, Alvin?" he spoke. "Can you edit the last part?"

"Sure." Alvin said, grinning.

"My questions… Yeah, if this Alvin turned himself into a baby, it would be just as hard. And I LOVE those 80's munks movies. I'm sure those'll happen too, just not sure when. It's not like I get a heads up or anything; I kinda hafta just figure it out." J answered her questions. "And I love the chipmunks very much but we're trying not to use 'brother' or 'sister' anymore cuz we're being called incest." J rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and I don't find it fair at all." Alvin pouted. "We love J like a sister. And it's complicated cuz she's dating Miles, who's now our brother, and-and people are just a pain in the ass."

"It's bull." Brittany agreed.

"Okay, my favorite singer is me, of course!" Alvin said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Of course I believe in angels!" Jeanette says.

"Yeah, I'm looking at one." Simon told her and she blushed.

"Open up a restaurant!" Theodore and Eleanor exclaimed in unison and giggled.

"That's it." Simon says.

"Keep on munkin'!" they chorused.


End file.
